Laundry treating appliances, such as laundry dryers, may have means to detect an end of a cycle of operation with the use of various sensors, such as humidity sensors and temperature sensors. In the case of a drying cycle of operation, by making a quick detection when laundry is dry, energy consumption in the laundry dryer could be reduced. On the other hand, a false detection of an end of cycle may result in incomplete drying of clothes.